


One Shots in Chicago

by legendsofflarrow



Series: Felicity in Chicago [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofflarrow/pseuds/legendsofflarrow
Summary: Send me in some prompts featuring Felicity and any other character from "Caught Up in Chicago" can be past present or future





	1. Send Them In

comment some prompts you could possibly want me to fulfill about "felly" (Felicity and Kelly), "fay" (Felicity and Shay(friendship)), "fasey" (Felicity and Matt(obviously family)), or jaylicity (Jay and Felicity), or Felicity and anybody else (friendship) from the Chicago 'verse. Which includes Med characters too, but probably only Connor or Will. So comment prompts and I'll get started on it right away. can be based on the past, the present, or the future.

 

—just something to keep y'all occupied in between updates.


	2. He Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also on FanFiction.Net.

**Prompt: Jay and Felicity — guest (took this one into my own hands, so hope you appreciate it)**

Jay Halstead. What comes to mind when I say that name. Well...   
_—Cocky_  
—Outspoken   
—Loyal   
—Trustworthy   
—Loving   
—Amazing   
—My Partner

  
I really care about him, and I trust him with my life, which is very hard for me to do. Especially after everything with my mother and father. I really only trust Matt, Kelly, Gabby, and Shay, but after being partnered with Jay, he can be added to that list. He's very important to me nowadays.

Jay understands me, and he gets who I am. He doesn't push me to talk and I don't push him to talk. He's been through a lot and he's seen things I couldn't even imagine. I'm pretty sure he can say the same for me.

Jay would do anything to protect me. Not only as my partner, but as my friend. It's one of those unconditional things, one of those bonds you can't break.

Jay is also the biggest pain in my ass. He really can be so outspoken, and loud to the point where I want to shoot him in the foot to tell him to keep his mouth shut. But with all his bravado, he comes from a place of love, and he has the biggest heart.

Jay's loyalty is unwavering. No matter what the cause, he has never let my ship sink. He never let me get jammed up. He always had my back, no matter how serious my offense or how bad my actions, he never ratted me out. He just sat there and stuck to his guns when it came to it.

Jay Halstead can also be one cocky bastard. Give him one compliment and his ego acts up. He'll pretend like I called him some sort of God, when I say "great shot" or something. It's the most annoying thing in the world.

On top of all that, he's an amazing and loving man, who I am lucky enough to call my husband.

Jay is the best husband a girl can ask for. He listens (or at least I think he does) to all my complaints, and he accepts my crazy family at the 51. He has dealt with my pregnancy hormones and all my crazy ass cravings. He knows and accepts all my baggage. He is quite the man in bed. Just saying, but on top of all these things, he has made a promise to love me unconditionally. A promise he has upheld through it all. Through all my bitchiness, through the periods, through my rants and rambling about Doctor Who, through my obsession with Matt Smith, through my nightmares, and through the storm.

So yeah, when I hear the name Jay Halstead.  
 _—Cocky  
—Outspoken   
—Loyal   
—Trustworthy   
—Loving   
—Amazing   
—My Partner_   
are the things that come to mind, but on top of all that he is my   
__**—Number 1 Fan  
—My Best Friend   
—My Amazing Husband   
—EVERYTHING**

               —Felicity Halstead (née Casey)

 

**Leave me with more prompts, preferably specific. Please... and thank you guys. Check out Caught Up in Chicago. I promise you won't regret it.  
Twitter   
—othandcpdshii   
Instagram   
—othandshiii  
you guys can also contact me through these social media outlets.   
—M—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some more prompts. currently working on a "felly" one. ;)


	3. Baby Proofing and Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request prompts. it's fun i promise.

**Prompt: Felicity expecting her and Kelly's first child and Kelly going crazy baby proofing everything and following Felicity around like a shadow and being totally spastic when she goes into labor. — larson071114**

_"Today is gonna be an easy day." My boyfriend says. "I'm done with almost everything." He says reassuringly._

Boy was he lying. He was so lying. The baby comes in a month and a half, it's a boy by the way, and he's worried about baby proofing everything. It's really not that big a deal. He's not going to come out of the womb walking and crawling. We have ample time to baby proof this. Don't tell Kelly this. He's gonna go on this ramble about how he just wants things to be safe and how he's seen accident with kids happen... Blahhhddy blahhh blahhh.

"Baby, why are you up? I told you if you need anything to call me." Kelly says. I roll my eyes. I am pregnant not an invalid.

"It's okay, you were baby proofing, I just wanted some ice cream."

"What if you slip in fall on the floor, you are wearing socks and the risk of you falling is incredibly high. Baby, I could've gotten the ice cream for you."

"Listen. I will call you when I want your help, but until then continue your crazy ass baby proofing, which is completely pointless because he can't get into anything for a good number of months to a year. And we haven't done it in the longest time." I say in a frustrated tone.

"Wow, too much information little sister." Matt says as he just walks in.

"Well learn how to knock and maybe you wouldn't hear too much information. Assholes, you two are assholes." I complain as I waddle, I guess I would call it a waddle, back to my spot on the couch.

"What did I do?" I hear Matt ask.

"I don't know, but I do have to finish baby proofing the place, I could use some help." Kelly says. I yell out in frustration. I'm getting sick of this baby proofing shit.

"What's wrong? Is it Jack?" Kelly asks as he and Matt run into the room.

"No, it's you. You're annoying me. Like so much. Ugh, I need a break from hearing you baby proof. Take a chill pill, give him a chill pill." I say to Kelly, and then I say to my brother.

"I can't just stop what I am doing. I want everything to be perfect for Jack, and I don't want something to be out of place, I don't want to suck as a father."

"That's my cue. Bye Kelly, bye Flicky." Matt says as he kisses my head.

"You're gonna be a great father, that I promise you." I tell him.

"I don't want to make the same mistakes my dad did, and..." I hear the hurt in his tone.

"You aren't your father... you'll be 10 times the father Benny was. Because you have me to kick your ass if you're not, which I doubt because you already show an immense love for Jack. That I see and I love you so much for it." I tell him. I can see him calming down, just a little.

"Alright, I'll take a chill pill. We have a month and about 15 days till he gets here. So I'll calm down." Kelly says as he kisses me. Suddenly I feel liquid running down my leg. Oh shit, he's decided to come now.

"Yeah, about that month and 15 days, he's coming now." I say in a calm voice, hoping he stays calm.

"What???" Kelly jumps off the couch.

"Stay calm."

"How can I stay calm? I'll go get the baby bag, wait... is it in the car? No it's in the closet... Wait, Floss where's the baby bag?"

"It's in the car." I say in a calm voice. My statement causes him to run out of the apartment to get the baby bag, instead of leaving it in the car.

"Wait, I forgot the keys." Kelly says out of breath.

"You also forgot the pregnant lady."

"Oh yeah. I... let's go."

I roll my eyes and I send out a mass text, 'having the baby meet Kelly and I at Chicago Med'

"Okay, so I got the baby bag and the baby lady, where the fuck are my keys...?" Kelly asks.

"In the ignition, babe." I say. Then a contraction hits me. I yell out in pain.

"Is the baby coming now. Get in the backseat and spread your legs." Kelly tells me.

"2 things. 1.) that was a contraction. 2.) me spreading my legs in the backseat got us in this mess." I laugh at my second point.

Thus our journey to the hospital begins. Somehow all of our closest friends and family gets there before us. Miraculously we're late to our own child's birth.

Kelly runs out of the car leaving me, again. He doesn't return for 5 minutes, but when he does he has a nurse.

"I totally forgot you, I am so sorry." Kelly apologizes. I feel bad so I try to make a joke.

"Hey, don't feel sorry... making him was so good."

(A/N: ima skip all the details, because i don't understand the process.)

21 hours later, I am holding Jackson Matthew Severide in my arms. I look over to Kelly and he's crying.

"Wanna hold him?" I ask.

"Yes I do." Kelly walks over and takes Jack out of my arms. I see that he is going to be an amazing father. I can imagine the talks and the sports advice. I realize that for the rest of my life it's going to be Jack, Kelly, and Felicity... and I am so okay with that. I love my little family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request prompts. please. next one should be a Felicity—Connor prompt. (Flommy am I right?(arrow reference))


End file.
